


Dark Rising

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demons, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto are (un)trained exorcists, drawn to Miyagi by visions of something big happening when Kuroo stumbles upon Sawamura.  Kuroo binds Sawamura to himself, thinking that Sawamura was just another Yokai out to cause trouble.  Except Sawamura isn't a Yokai at all, not even close.





	Dark Rising

Bokuto’s head swerves from one side to another, looking down the street with wide brown almost golden eyes.  His eyes always shift color when he’s seeing something that isn’t the present.  Past is easy, past has already happened and there’s not much to it except to wait it out.  Future is always much more difficult, and therefore a lot more interesting.  That being said, Kuroo is quite glad that he’s the one who can see into the Spirit Realm and not the one who can see the Future.  Kuroo is a textbook overthinker and the Future is choppy and uncertain, changing constantly.  Bokuto is all instinct, he doesn’t try to analyze what he sees, he just does what he feels.

 

“Yep!”  Bokuto’s eyes settled back into a more normal light brown color as he finally focused on Kuroo.  “This is it.  Something is going to happen here.”  Kuroo eyed the small town in Miyagi dubiously.  It was a little sleepy place with great big mountains on the horizon and twisting, winding roads that seem to go absolutely nowhere.

 

“Are you sure?”  Kuroo asked as he walked beside Bokuto.  He could really go for something to eat but he wasn’t even really sure where he was and he wasn’t getting any cell reception.

 

“Something good, something bad-” Bokuto shrugged as he dodged around something only he could see, converse feet shifting this way and that as they made their way down the road.  “Something big.  That sounds more right.”

 

“Incredibly helpful.”  Kuroo teased but it went over Bokuto’s head.  He puffed up in pride, grinning as he strode forward.  Kuroo let out a quiet laugh and followed his old friend.

 

Kuroo wasn’t sure how they became exorcists, if it was something that was meant to be or something Bokuto pushed them both into.  Magic, Yokai, the Spirit Realm.  None of it was anything that was really spoke about in polite conversation, unless you wanted to be blacklisted for life.  Kuroo had tried to do the normal route.  He had gone to university, he had gotten an office job, he had paid his taxes and cut his hair so his bedhead wasn’t so noticeable but it had been so boring.

 

Then a Yokai had attempted to eat Kuroo because Kuroo could see them, even if they wished not to be seen or disguised themselves as something else.  Bokuto had saved Kuroo, and then Kuroo had banished the Yokai.  Becoming exorcists only seemed like the next logical step to both of them.

 

Kuroo could deal with a lot of things.  Crazy demons hunting them down, Yokai trying to steal a few fingers, Bokuto’s ridiculously loud snoring but small lazy towns were just not for Kuroo.  He enjoyed the bustle of Tokyo, the close quarters and the quiet buzz surrounding him.  He couldn’t understand anything happening in Miyagi, let alone something big enough to draw Bokuto’s attention there.

 

But years of working together had instilled a natural trust in Bokuto.

 

They were passing by a park when Bokuto stopped, head tilting much like an owls to hear better.  Brown eyes shifting to an unnatural golden color as he saw something that wasn’t in this realm.  Kuroo glanced around the park, raising an eyebrow at a small boy crouched down behind a tree.  Kuroo could see the multiple tails and ears poking out of bright orange hair, though he was sure the rest of the world just saw his human form.

 

Kitsune were such troublemakers.

 

“I didn’t know you knew how to bind Yokai to you.”  Bokuto said, sounding excited as he started forward into the park, straight for the unsuspecting Kitsune.  Kuroo startled a little, narrowing his eyes at the fox-demon.

 

“Are you seeing me binding the boy to me?”  Kuroo asked, not really enjoying that possible future.  Binding Yokai to yourself required a great deal of forethought, any loose end or loophole left in the contract and the Yokai could slip through easily.  Kuroo had never really given it much thought, though he knew all the steps required for it.

 

“What boy?”  Bokuto asked.  His eyes showing that he still wasn’t actually there with Kuroo but in some possible future.

 

“The Kitsune.”  Kuroo said, digging through his pockets for his charms.  He pulled out a simple one.  The Kitsune was young and wouldn’t require anything too difficult.  Yokai could choose what form they took so apparently age didn’t usually matter, but Kuroo could see past that.  Knew the Kitsune mere meters from them was fairly young.

 

“Huh.  Wonder why you would bind at little Kitsune to you.”  Bokuto said out loud as he snapped into the present before picking up his speed.  Bokuto would surprise the Kitsune while Kuroo paralyzed him.  Ancient Kitsune’s could spell real trouble but young ones like the one before them needed to be put somewhere safe, so other Yokai couldn’t feed on them.

 

The Kitsune turned, eyes almost too large for his face as he looked momentarily confused when Bokuto rushed for him.  The demon-in-disguise let out a loud yelp when he realized Bokuto was coming for him but suddenly there was a figure in between them.

 

The figure had a hood pulled low over their face, but the pressed two hands against Bokuto’s shoulders and sent the man flying meters away.  Kuroo cursed as he moved forward to stand between Bokuto’s sprawled out form and the new man.  His form was almost hazy around the outline, like he was giving off a tremendous amount of heat.  Or magic.  Neither was good.

 

“Go.”  The man ordered, voice deeper than Kuroo had expected, a slight rasp making Kuroo’s fingers tighten on his charms.  The young Kitsune took off with a yell.

 

“That one!”  Bokuto wheezed from behind Kuroo.  Kuroo wanted to groan because he knew what Bokuto meant.  This was the Yokai Bokuto had seen Kuroo do a binding process too.  It meant that somewhere, in some version of events Kuroo would discover that this Yokai was too powerful for either of them to banish or capture.

 

Kuroo couldn’t see much of the Yokai’s face and he wasn’t use to not knowing what he was dealing with either.  But he could see the bottom part of his face, a strong jaw and a full mouth breaking out into a slow, gradual grin.  Straight, white teeth looked too sharp to belong to a human flashed before they looked human once more.

 

Kuroo’s fingers slid along his prayer beads in his pocket, mouthing silent the words he knew by heart.  His stomach was somewhere down by his feet as the Yokai slowly made his way towards Kuroo, confident in his ability.  Kuroo didn’t blame that confidence, in any normal circumstance he might even enjoy it.  The Yokai had just thrown Bokuto, all 80 kilograms of him several meters in the air without breaking a sweat.

 

Wind whipped around them, called forth by the magic Kuroo was expelling.  The Yokai must have realized something was happening because he one moment he was several meters from Kuroo and the next he was shoving him down onto the ground.  The wind had pulled the man’s hood away from his face, revealing brown eyes and a surprisingly handsome face.

 

Kuroo managed to pull his prayer beads out of his pocket and tossed them around the Yokai’s head.  The demon reared back in surprise, fighting with the beads that wouldn’t budge before he looked up.  Brown eyes glowed crimson, scales shifted over smooth skin and Kuroo scrambled back.

 

“Bokuto you idiot!”  Kuroo screamed, crawling backwards to try and get away from the creature.  “Fuck fuck fuck!”

 

“What?”  Bokuto called over the howling wind.

 

“He’s not a Yokai!  He’s a Tatsu!”  Kuroo knocked back into Boktuo as the body of the man was swallowed whole by a huge red and brown Tatsu.  “I’ve just bound a dragon to me.”  Bokuto’s excited laughter was almost swept away by the wind before everything suddenly came to a stand still.

 

The man reappeared, standing over Kuroo and Bokuto and looking quite murderous even if a smile was spread over his face.

 

“I’m sorry!  I thought you were a demon!”  Kuroo apologized immediately.

 

“A demon?”  The dragon crossed his, quite impressive, arms over his chest.  He looked offended.  The prayer beads were a stark contrast against his black jacket.

 

“I’m Bokuto and this is Kuroo, we’re exorcists.”  Bokuto looped up into a standing position, somehow graceful and klumsy at the same time as he offered a hand.  The dragon eyed it speculatively before reaching out and shaking it.  Kuroo let out a strangled laugh.  He couldn’t believe Bokuto had just introduced himself to a Tatsu that Kuroo had just stupidly bound to himself.

 

“You are possibly the worst exorcists I’ve heard of.”  The dragon said, giving Kuroo a dark look as he slowly got up his feet.

 

“But you have heard of us.”  Bokuto stated with a fair amount of pride in his voice.  “Something big is going to happen here soon.”  The dragon pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“So you two just stumbled into town, scared Hinata-”

 

“Is that the name of the cute Kitsune?”

 

“And bound me to you all on a- what?  Whim?”  Kuroo swallowed down his fear, though it seemed to be waning more and more.  “Unbelievable.”  The dragon turned on his heel and began to walk away.  Kuroo felt a pull to follow, so he listened to it.

 

“Do you have a name?”  Kuroo asked, trying to go for casual and missing it by a mile.  He let himself off the hook for that one.  It wasn’t every day that he met an attractive dragon with a killer smile.

 

“Are you ordering me to tell you?”  The dragon asked and Kuroo knew it was dangerous ground they were treading on.  Tatsu’s weren’t Yokai who had their own set of rules.  If you tricked or outsmarted a Yokai then they generally got over it.  Dragons were proud creatures who had a tendency to eat anyone who attempted to trick them.

 

“No, just wondering.”  Kuroo said with a shrug.  The dragon eyed him warily, having to look up to do it.  Kuroo wondered why the dragon decided to take on a secondary form that was short.  Though Kuroo supposed if his main form was 50 meter dragon than being on the shorter side wouldn’t matter much in a human form.

 

“Sawamura.”  Kuroo wanted to pump his fist in the air in triumph.

 

“Sawamura?  That’s a lame name for a dragon.”  Bokuto said, earning another scary-smile from Sawamura.  Bokuto dodged behind Kuroo, using his friend as a shield against the rather intimidating Sawamura.  Kuroo thought that even if he didn’t know Sawamura was a dragon, that smile would still frighten the pants off of most people.

 

“What did you say?”  Sawamura asked.

 

“Do you know where we could get something to eat?”  Kuroo asked, saving Bokuto from himself.  Though Kuroo did agree that ‘swamp village’ was a bit weird for a dragon name.  Except Kuroo wasn’t stupid enough to say that outloud.

 

“Normally I just eat stupid exorcists that stumble into my territory and blindly follow me into a secluded spot.”  Sawamura grinned over at them.  Kuroo felt his heart flip from that grin.  A little scary but mostly just damn attractive.  It took Kuroo a moment to realize that the dragon, the damn Tatsu was joking with them.

 

Kuroo let out a cackling laugh, bending over with the force of his relief.  Sawamura smiled, his look losing some of the hard edge and warming up his features nicely.

 

“There’s a good ramen shop down this hill.”  Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the two exorcists next to him.  “It’s run by a Tengu named Akaashi so I expect you both to be on your best behavior.”

 

“How insulting.”  Bokuto sniffed, nose in the air.

 

“You barely know us Sawamura.”  Kuroo admonished.

 

“We’re always on our best behavior.”  Bokuto leaned against Kuroo’s side as Sawamura looked away from them.

 

“I could just eat you now, one bite and you’d be gone.”  Sawamura offered.

 

“No it’s too late for that Sawamura.”  Kuroo leaned down, gaining back some of his normal confidence with every step.  “You saved a little Kitsune and you didn’t eat us to begin with.  I’m beginning to think you’re a big softie.”  Sawamura narrowed his eyes but the fact that he didn’t retaliate in any other way led Kuroo to believe more in his own words.

 

Before Sawamura could respond Kuroo caught something out of the corner of his eye.  Something massive and dark.  Kuroo turned, glancing around but all he saw was the quiet, idyllic park.  Kuroo shrugged it off and looked back down at Sawamura, liked the broadness of the dragons shoulders and the way the red prayer beads laid against his chest.

 

Kuroo couldn’t shake the feeling that something was hiding in the corner of his eye.  Something he couldn’t quite see but some primal part of him knew.  Something dark and dangerous stalking behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Weekend 2017  
> Day 1: August 25th, Spirits  
> Yokai & Exorcist AU


End file.
